Destiny Drake's Journey
by SilverDawn15
Summary: The only daughter of Cyrus Drake, and a Balance wizard like her deceased mother, Destiny Drake has her fate laid out for her by a prophecy: The Balance will spin out of control unless the Savior chooses between Family and Duty. Warning: language, future violence, and near-death experiences.
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Drake's Journey

Prologue

It was a warm day in Ravenwood, Cyrus Drake's wife Morgan just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had light brown hair like her father, before he shaved his head, and when she opened her eyes, they were an amber brown like her mother.

"What do you want to name her?" He asked Morgan curiously. "Destiny," Morgan said, holding the cooing baby. "She'll be destined for greatness." At the same time his brother Malistaire had a baby of his own. A girl with silver hair and yellow eyes by the name of Melissa.

Both babies had a happy life until Sylvia, Malistaire's wife and Melissa's mother, became very ill. After their death Malistaire went berserk and wanted to find a way to bring his wife back, so he took Melissa to his brother and left her with him, knowing that she would be safe from him.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Destiny<p>

15 years later...

"UNCLE CYRUS!" A girl, fifteen years old, with light brown hair and amber brown eyes was woken up by her cousin's scream to her father and fell out of her bed to the floor. She sat up groggily and looked through the floor-to-ceiling window.

There was a huge crater where the Death School that her uncle ran used to be, and there were rumors around Ravenwood that Malistaire, her uncle, went berserk after his wife died. She barely remembers why he did it but knew about his past dedication to the school which still confused her.

She went to her closet to get her silver trimmed gold robe, to her shoe box to get her matching boots, and pulled her matching pointed hat of her headboard post. When she got downstairs she got a surprise of her life: Headmaster Ambrose was waiting with her father and her cousin Melissa.

Melissa looked like she was in mid-sentence or mid-yelling as she stared wide-eyed at the Headmaster. "Destiny Drake," Ambrose said while walking up to her, ignoring the look Melissa was giving him. "You were chosen to be the Savior of the Spiral."

Now Destiny, Melissa, and even Cyrus were shocked at what he said. "Savior?" She asked confused. "Your uncle is trying to rule the Spiral," Ambrose said, showing a portal of what damage Malistaire has already done. "We need your help to stop him."

"Wait," Destiny said, waving her hands in front of her. "Melissa is his daughter, so why wasn't she chosen too?" Ambrose looked from her to Melissa and back again. "Melissa is gonna try to get information from him while helping the other wizards," He said quietly. "She said that it was her only chance to reconnect with her father."

* * *

><p>After that he teleported them to his tower where Gamma was waiting. "Nice to see you Destiny," Gamma said while flapping his wings. "Here is everything you need." She got a wand, a deck of cards, and a spellbook. "Thanks." She said, blushing a little.<p>

When she went outside she turned to the Ravenwood tunnel to get her first spell. She knows she's a Balance wizard so she tried to find the Balance teacher. She went past the Storm and Ice schools, and when she went past the Fire School she saw a boy wearing a jester hat, robe, and boots(sorry don't know the colors) with shaggy yet spiky black hair and green eyes standing in front of the crater.

"You looking for the Death School?" He asked calmly. She was too nervous to say a thing so she shook her head. "Well this is where it used to be-" She raised her hand to stop him from saying anymore. "I already know that my uncle went berserk," She said, surprising the boy. "So I don't need a repeat."

"Sorry," He said, blushing slightly in either embarrassment or infatuation. "You're Destiny Drake right?" She nodded still a little nervous. "I'm Malorn AshThorn, the temporarily teacher for the Death School." She saw him a lot since she wasn't allowed to leave Ravenwood and developed a crush on him.

"Do you know where the Balance School is?" She asked not nervous anymore. Malorn led her to a dog wearing a suit and a top hat holding a cane with a briefcase next to him. "Oh." She said as she mentally face palmed. "Hello Miss Drake!" Arthur Whethersfield shouted, making a couple students look in their direction.

"Please don't call me 'Miss'," She slightly pleaded as the others finally looked away and went back to their own businesses. "I'm not an adult yet, just Destiny is fine." A few minutes later she mastered the spell 'Scarab' until a furious voice shook the ground.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW MY DAUGHTER TO DESTROY HER UNCLE!" 'Uh oh!' She thought as she went into the Myth Tower, pulled her father's portrait off the hook, pushed the hidden button, and was teleported to the hidden house island floating above the Myth School.

She walked up to the house and opened the door to see her furious father, an understanding Headmaster, and a very pale, shaking Melissa. "What happened and can someone catch Mel before she faints?" She asked with an annoyed look on her face as she pointed to her now fainting cousin.

"Ambrose wants to use you as a weapon to end your uncle," Cyrus said as he stepped towards her. "And I won't allow it!" He quickly summoned a troll to catch Melissa and laid her on the couch before disappearing back into the card.

"She needs her training if she's gonna-" "I won't allow it! She is-" "How about you let me talk before you two decide my future!" She interrupted the two men angrily as she accidentally summoned- a Blood Bat.

The two men looked at it shocked as it flew around before turning into energy and going back into her. "A Balance and Myth wizard!" Ambrose said as he scratched his beard. "The primary school as Balance and the secondary school as Myth! Slightly common but no teacher had a child with their school as a secondary!"

"Okay we're going to the Commons if anyone needs me." She said as Melissa woke up and dragged her out of the house before teleporting to the Commons. "Well that could've gone better." Ambrose said as he and Cyrus stared at the open door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the prologue was short, wrote most of it five or four years ago, forgot about it, and them remembered and finished while rewriting a bit of it.<strong>


	2. Characters Needed

**Characters needed! Don't care of how many OCs I receive, will accept until I decide of how many I need!**

OC Characters

Destiny Drake

Relative(s): Cyrus' only daughter. Malistaire's only niece.

Age: Fifteen years old

Description: She has light brown hair that in certain light looks like lightish brown and amber-brown eyes that I always mistake as amber. Wears any piece of clothing that's gold with silver trimming. Has a matching pet dragon, who's name I forgot, that's always with her unless someone tries to provoke his mistress then he attacks.

Personality: Easy to befriend unless furious. Slightly shy of guys since she stayed in Ravenwood her whole life. Likes to follow instead of leading, freaks out when pressured to lead. Loveable when given the chance. Doesn't want anybody to know of her relationship with her father and uncle unless it's the right time to tell.

Love Interest/Lover: Malorn AshThorn(love interest)

School(s): Primary is Balance, and Secondary is Myth

* * *

><p>Melissa Drake<p>

Relative(s): Malistaire's only daughter. Cyrus' only niece. Cousin to Destiny.

Age: Fifteen years old

Description: She has long silver hair which a couple of her bangs sweep into her left eye, and has yellow eyes. Wears any piece of clothing that's gold with silver trimming like her cousin. Has a pet Blood Bat named Lexi who likes to sit on her head and makes her mistress think that she's disappeared.

Personality: Likes to talk and can faint easily when people shout, although it's not directed at her. Freaks out when can't find Lexi, never knows that she's on her head unless someone points it out. Can lie easily unless under pressure. She's guy shy like her cousin. Doesn't want anybody to know of her relationship with her father and uncle unless it's the right time to tell.

Love Interest/Lover: Antonio(boyfriend)

School(s): Primary is Myth, and Secondary is Balance(think of Destiny's schools backwards)

* * *

><p>Rowan DawnRiver<p>

Relative(s): None

Age: Thirteen years old

Description: She has pink hair that spikes out as a fan at the bottom, her bangs cover her right, or left eye, and has purple eyes. Wears three colors of any outfit:red, orange, and yellow. Has a pet Fire Cat named Tiger who is loyal to her and is still a baby, he can tell is mistress apart from the others by her scent: ashes mixed with the spicy scent of Fire Lily.

Personality: Has a broken past but acts outgoing and energetic to cover her real feelings. If someone mentions or asks about her past, she's silent and distant. She's shy around only one guy who reminds her of the cause of her broken past. Easy to befriend unless distant and silent then she wants to not be bothered at all. If she's bothered continuously while she's silent and distant then she explodes slightly to explain her past.

Love Interest/Lover: Nolan StormGate(love interest, reminds her of the cause of her broken past)

School(s): Primary is Fire, and Secondary is Myth

* * *

><p>Saffron ThunderBlood<p>

Relative(s): Sabrina DeathWeaver's younger sister.

Age: Thirteen years old

Description: She has long black hair in the same style as Destiny's, and gray eyes which she inherited from her father Daniel DeathWeaver(my father's wizard). Although none of the sisters inherited their mother's red hair. Wears any piece of clothing that's black with silver or white trimming. Has a pet Blood Bat named King Buddy, the first pet she received and has too many for me to name or count.

Personality: Likes to be surrounded by friends. Very brave to not be affected by Nolan's arrogance and can stump him with her retorts. Dependent on her older sister unless in a duel then she can help aid her. Can get easily scared when snuck up from behind but can hit as hard as a cyclops when furious which her sister has to hold her back since it's usually Nolan she gets furious at.

Love Interest/Lover: None

School(s): Primary is Death, and Secondary is Storm

* * *

><p>Sabrina DeathWeaver<p>

Relative(s): Saffron ThunderBlood's older sister.

Age: Fourteen years old

Description: She has the same styled dark blue hair as her younger sister except one bang sweeps into her right eye, and has purple eyes that she inherited from her mother Morgan ThunderBlood(an OC I made up). Although none of the sisters inherited their mother's red hair. Wears any piece of clothing that's light blue with black trimming. Her pet is undecided for now.

Personality: Likes to have adventures all the time, gets uneasy when she's not on a quest. Concerned about her friends when they're injured and scared when her sister is injured. Has to hold Saffron back almost all the time from trying to attack Nolan. When furious she hits twice as hard as her sister, which can mean trouble for some of their friends. Protective of her younger sister unless in a duel then she can help aid her.

Love Interest/Lover: None

School(s): Primary is Ice, and Secondary is Death

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny, Rowan, Sabrina, and Saffron belong to me while Melissa belongs to my sister. My dad's character will be mentioned a couple times, and the sisters' mother is Fire and Ice but none of the sisters are Fire like their mother.<strong>


End file.
